Love Is A Journey Mini Series: Shuhei and Rangiku
by Penny1990
Summary: Shuhei and Rangiku are smart, young, attractive, successful and married to each other. Shuhei felt lucky to find a woman like Rangiku after Rukia broke his heart, but what secret is his beloved wife hiding from him?
1. Chapter 1

**AND I'M BACK FOR THE 4****TH**** STORY OF THE MINI SERIES**

**This one is about Rangiku and Shuhei.**

**This is a follow up to Love is a Journey (a Ichiruki love story)**

_Chapter 1_

Rangiku snuggled closer to the man next to her, she loved being in his warmth as they sat on the love seat couch in their condo.

Shuhei and Rangiku were having their movie night, watching a really good scary movie.

They have been married for almost two years now, and are the envy of the town. The town's two most attractive people where married and off the market.

The door bell rung, disappointing Shuhei, since he was enjoying how they were seated.

"Atleast the pizza is here" Rangiku said, knowing she was just as disappointed by Shuhei getting up. Shuhei walked to the door and greeted the pizza man. He paid and took the pizza inside. He tried his best to get back to the seating potion they had before while Rangiku grabbed two slices of pizza handing one to Shuhei.

Tonight was one of the few nights they had to spend together. It was a Thursday night and Rangiku usually went out with a friend or two to drink, but she knew Shuhei would be way too busy this weekend to spend quality time together. He was now president of his division and he still had no vice president. He was in the process of finding one, but since he didn't have one, he had to do double the work. Rangiku was the vice president of her own division so she had a lot on her plate, and her president was on his honeymoon so she had lots of work to do.

Once the movie was over, Rangiku cleaned up the living room, while Shuhei threw away the pizza box. Once they were done cleaning, he looked at her smiling and she looked at him the same way. Both of them slowly walked toward the bedroom without saying a word. Two years of being married and they still made love like honeymooners.

.

.

.

"Good Morning" Rangiku said as she waltzed into the kitchen the next morning wearing, a white button up and a pencil skirt. Shuhei who was at the stove making eggs kissed his wife on the lips. He was wearing a dress shirt and slacks with a black apron on top.

Shuhei served his wife eggs and served some for himself. Rangiku loved having a husband that cooked. She could cook a few things but not like her husband could. They sat at the island counters enjoying each other's company and conversation.

"More vice president interviews, this time Yamamoto isn't going to be there to interview with me, they just have to have a second interview with him"

"Yeah, I remember doing my interview with Yamamoto. He is one scary dude" Rangiku said

"He almost made me cry at my interview, but Tousen was very calm, actually he was pretty nice, I think because he knew I was good enough for the job." Shuhei said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Rangiku looked at him sadly knowing it was hard to talk about Tousen.

Tousen did betray his company leaving Shuhei to run a division on his own. But the worst of it was hearing Kaname Tousen died a couple of days ago. He died in the middle of a surgery trying to get his eyesight back.

Shuhei didn't cry but he was sad. He was hoping he could speak to Kaname before he passed away.

Rangiku didn't say anything after that. She just went on eating her breakfast.

.

.

.

"Good Morning Mrs. Hisagi" a couple female interns said greeting Rangiku. She smiled at them. The female and the male interns loved Rangiku. She wasn't the stereotypical business woman. She loved to tell jokes and loved office gossip.

"Mrs. Hisagi," a young woman said to her. "Yes?"

"Mr. Hitsugaya wants to see you in his office" She said a bit frightened. Rangiku sighed. She knew everyone was scared of the president. Toshiro Hitsugaya was a very strict man who hated jokes and never cared for office gossip, the opposite of Rangiku.

Rangiku knocked lightly and heard Toshiro say come in. Rangiku opened the door to see her president with papers stacked so high you couldn't see his head. Rangiku noticed that there was now a picture of him and his new wife Karin Hitsugaya.

"I didn't know you were back from your honeymoon sir" Rangiku started.

"Yes I am, Rangiku what happen to all the paper work you were supposed to do in my absence." Toshiro asked sounding a bit irritated. She soon realized the stacks of paper on his desk was the work she was supposed to do during the past week. She knew she had forgot to do something.

"Well, I started it, then something happened and I took a wrong turn somewhere. It's just a long and confusing story" Rangiku lied.

"Rangiku, I don't have time for excuses" Toshiro yelled.

"Oh gosh, you are so uptight" Rangiku said jokingly. "You just came from your honeymoon, you could at least put a smile on"

Toshiro was even more annoyed. Although Rangiku was a great vice president when it came to action,s he never did her share of the paper work.

"Rangiku, we have a report to submit to the ninth division in a few days and now you want to talk about my honeymoon"

"How was Karin?" Rangiku asked completely ignoring Toshiro's last statement. "Did you guys make love during the sunset?"

Toshiro's face went completely red. "Rangiku, I don't want to discuss this!"

"Aww its okay to wanna have lots of sex at this point, you guys are horny newlyweds" Rangiku added,

"STOP!"

"If Karin wants I could show her some moves, Ask her, I threw her a great bachelorette party."

Toshiro was getting annoyed and fed up. "I heard about that a party, Karin hated it, and I hate the party Kaien threw me, but I don't want to talk about this, can you please leave" Toshiro stated.

Rangiku smirked, "Yes sir" , She quickly made her way back to her office. She was glad she distracted him enough so she wouldn't have to work on the papers.

Her bubble was busted however when Toshiro's assistants came in with two piles of paperwork. "DAMN!"

Suddenly Rangiku phone began to vibrate. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized who must have texted her.

"**Same place, same room, same time"** the text message said. She smiled to herself then began her paperwork

.

.

.

"Good Morning Mr. Hisagi" Shuhei's very hyper sectary of eight years greeted him happily.

"Hello Mashiro, any messages for me?" Shuhei said trying to stay professional.

"No sir, but a few interviewees are here, when should I send them in" She asked while admiring his butt. Shuhei noticed this and turned so he was facing her.

"Let me just get settled in and I'll ask you to send them in one by one." He said nervously.

Mashiro nodded her head and winked. Shuhei shook his head. He would have fired Mashiro a long time ago, since she flirts as if he isn't married but she was very good at her job. She helped him out a lot and he couldn't lose her. Not when he had no vice president.

Shuhei sat at the desk feeling his stress coming down on him. He had to find a vice president soon; This was being to be very overwhelming for him.

Before Shuhei picked up the phone, he looked at the picture of him and Rangiku and smiled. He truly loved her. She made him so happy and complete. He then picked up the phone. "Mashiro send them in"

.

.

.

Rangiku knocked on the wooden door of the beautiful two-story home. Within the minute, her best friend Momo Kira answered the door.

'Hey Momo" Rangiku greeted. She noticed her small friend looked tired and had a towel over her shoulder. Rangiku couldn't help but smile at the sight of her friend who had just become a mother two weeks ago.

"Hey Rangiku, come in" Momo said as she yawned. Rangiku strolled in the house seeing all the gifts Momo got once she was released from the hospital. Most of them were from Rangiku herself.

"Where is Reika?" Rangiku asked

"Finally sleep in the nursery' Momo said heading to the kitchen."You hungry? It's only noon, so you must be your lunch break"

"Yeah, I am but I'll cook, you look tired" Rangiku said running over to the kitchen.

"Rangiku , you're a guest, I can't let you cook"

"Momo, you're a new and TIRED mommy, let me do this for you." Rangiku said that last part in a whisper. Rangiku began preparing ramen, and avoiding eye contact with Momo.

"Rangiku, I told you already I forgive you." Momo said trying reassure her friend. "Me and Izuru are still together and Reika is has her father, there is no reason to be upset.

"But what if Aizen raped you?" Rangiku asked raising her voice. "I could have put you in a lot of danger by leaving you with him that night"

"Rangiku we were both drunk and drugged, I have forgiven you, it's time to forgive yourself" Momo said. Rangiku forced a smile to her friend. "Thanks"

.

.

.

"That's it for the interviewees" Mashiro said after closing Shuhei's door behind her. It was about 2pm and Shuhei was feeling hopeless.

All the candidates were either under qualified, rude, weird, stupid or an obvious spy from Hueco Mundo Inc . He was contemplating promoting Mashiro, because she was atleast loyal.

'Thanks Mashiro, you can leave early if you want" Shuhei said looking through his files.

"I don't mind staying Mr. Hisagi" She said sitting on his desk. "But if you don't mind me saying, I hope you don't hire the blonde woman or the red head."

Shuhei looked up at Mashiro to see her sitting on his desk, with a few buttons of her shirt and her skirt up higher than usual. She was trying to seduce him, again.

"Why not the young attractive women?" Shuhei asked. He remembered the two women Mashiro was speaking about. The blonde was under qualified and the red head was a spy for Aizen. He didn't plan on hiring them but he thought he would mess with Mashiro's head.

"How would Mrs. Hisagi feel about her husband working so close to a young, attractive woman" Mashiro said leaning forward so he could see her cleavage.

Shuhei got up in order to effectively look away.

"My wife trusts me, and the person's looks doesn't matter, it's about qualifications.

"You always had a way with words, Mr. Hisagi" Mashiro said walking closer to him. Shuhei backed up and she walked closer.

"Mashiro what are you doing" He asked sadly. He hated seeing her like this. She was beautiful and smart and he cared about her, but he did not have any romantic feelings for her.

Mashiro realized he was about to reject her and tears formed in her eyes.

"I thought I have made it clear that I am married" He said. Mashiro let the tears fall as she clenched her fist.

"You are my secretary and my friend, nothing more"

"WHY AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?" She finally yelled out. Shuhei looked at her wide eyed. People outside the office might have heard he outburst.

"I have been by your side for years; I have watched you with your wife Rangiku. The way she walks into this office like she owns the world. Even when you were dating Rukia Kurosaki, I let it go. Why did you choose Rangiku when I was the one there for you when Rukia broke your heart" Mashiro said as the tears spilled down her face.

Shuhei never heard or seen this side of her. Had she been waiting for him?

"Mashiro, I am sorry, I didn't know you felt this strongly for me, but I have a wife-"

"Who will never love you like I do!" She cried out

"STOP IT" Shuhei said finally raising his voice at her. "You don't know anything about my marriage. That is my wife and you are my assistant, you will not pretend you know shit about me and my wife."

Mashiro began to regret she said anything. "Go wash your face" He said. Mashiro looked away from him sadly and walked towards the door. Right before she open the door, Shuhei spoke, 'Get you act together or I will start having interviews for a new secretary" Mashiro nodded and headed out the door.

Shuhei sat back in his seat and sighed, looking at the picture of him and Rangiku again. He didn't know what to do. He was in such a fucked up situation. He might have to fire Mashiro if she really couldn't accept his marriage.

.

.

.

Once 5 PM came around, Rangiku hurried herself to Toshiro's office and knocked once before opening the door.

"Yes, Rangiku?" Toshiro asked without looking up at the door. Rangiku always came to his office around this time, since she would be so eager to go home

"Can I leave now?" Rangiku asked.

"Did you finish all the paperwork?"

"Yes I did Mr. Hitsugaya" Rangiku said annoyed. Toshiro gave her a glare. He then sighed in defeat. "You may go"

Rangiku squealed. "Thanks, tell Karin I said hello, and that if you plan on having kids, do it while she is young"

"BYE RANGIKU!" Toshiro yelled as Rangiku giggled and shut the door. Rangiku ran to her office and packed her things. She hurried out of the office and every one said their goodbyes.

Jumping into her car she excited pulled out of the parking space and drove straight to her destination. She hadn't been there in a month. Things had gotten hectic and she missed it.

Pulling up to the Marriot in downtown Karakura, Rangiku had her car valet parked and waltz right into the hotel and to the front desk.

There was an older man there who automatically recognized Rangiku.

"Hello Miss Rangiku, the key for room 505 is ready for you" He said handing her a room key.

"Thank you" she said before making her way to the elevator.

Rangiku was nervous, she was getting butterflies. She needed this; it had been haunting her mind all day. The elevator arrived at the floor. Rangiku slowly made her way to room 505. She took a deep breath and she pulled the key out and unlocked the door.

Rangiku walked into the hotel room and she noticed the shades were down and candles lit everywhere. She smiled to herself. _He did all this for me?_ Then she felt a pair of arms snake around her.

"Hello there Rangiku" He whispered in her ear. Rangiku smiled and blushed then turned around to meet eyes with this man. She held his face and kissed him passionately. She missed him so much; his touch, his lips, his embrace and his smell. She would make love to this man and show him how much she missed him. She pulled away from the kiss and whispered back before pushing him down on the hotel bed.

"I've missed you…..Gin"

**End of the first chapter.**

**Yes Rangiku is having an affair with Gin. I had to leave you guys with that atleast.**

**Next chapter we see Rukia and Ichigo, and some drama.**

**If you would like to read the original story, which is an ichiruki story….its called Love is a Journey**

**Please please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rangiku cupped the water and splashed it in her face. She looked up at herself in the bathroom mirror. She honestly didn't recognize herself anymore. She looked pale and sick, she felt ugly for the first time in her life.

She wondered if she felt guilty about sleeping with Gin. She shook that thought off. She had been sleeping around with Gin for almost a year now. Yes she always felt a little guilty about cheating on Shuhei. She did love Shuhei but she was not over Gin.

"Yes, I'll be home soon Harribel" Rangiku heard Gin say from the bedroom. Rangiku felt her stomach turn as Gin spoke to his wife Harribel Ichimaru. Rangiku had never met or seen the woman but he hated her. Gin married Harribel about 3 years ago. Apparently she was one of the top executives for Hueco Mundo Inc. and her family is loaded, so it was a smart business and financial choice for Gin to marry Harribel. Gin had told Rangiku nothing but ill things about Harribel. He said he only married her for the money and benefits for his company.

Rangiku dried her face and took one last look at herself. She didn't understand why she was so upset with herself. She should have been happy to make love to Gin again right? He had been on a business trip for a month. She hadn't seen or talked to him in so long. So why was she so upset and disgusted. Rangiku tried to push those feelings away as she exited the hotel bathroom and entered the bed room.

Gin was standing by the end table putting on his watch, he was getting ready to go.

"Harribel is wondering where you are huh?" Rangiku said laughing a bit nervously.

"She has a right to be worried dontcha think?" Gin answered "She is my wife"

Rangiku felt her blood boil, why was he rubbing that in her face? Gin saw the look on Rangiku's face and smirked. He slowly approached her and pulled her into his embrace. He tilted her head up and slowly kissed her. Rangiku melted into his embrace and kissed him back. Just when she wanted to deepen the kiss, he pulled away.

"Gotta go" he said, Rangiku nodded as she tried to catch her breath. He always had a way of doing that to her.

"See you next week I guess" He said as he approached the door. Before Rangiku could reply he left slamming the hotel door shut.

Rangiku just stared at the door. Why did she love this man? She used to be able to name a million reasons, now she could only really name one, the sex.

Shuhei sat on the leather couch of his living, surrounded with many papers around him. The Ninth Division was responsible for the monthly newspaper that was sold to the public and the monthly report that was distributed to all members of Gotei 13.

He sighed as he realized he still had much to do before the night was over, and tomorrow He was going to go recruit students from the university to work for his division. Soon Shuhei heard keys giggling, Rangiku was home. He looked at the time it was close to midnight. He assumed she went out drinking with friends. When Rangiku finally walked in she was shocked to see her husband up and hard at work.

"Hey beautiful you're back late" Shuhei said greeting his wife. Rangiku gave him a small smile and walked up to the couch. She bent over to kiss her husband on the cheek.

"Yeah, me and the co-workers made happy hour last longer" Rangiku lied. He chuckled to himself then turned back to his work.

"I left some stir fry and rice in the microwave if you're hungry" Shuhei said. Rangiku looked at the microwave and smiled. Shuhei was such a caring man and he always had her in his thoughts. She loved him so much for that.

Rangiku happily reheated the dinner and stood by the microwave as watched Shuhei as he worked. She realized he was too good for her. Smart, caring, loving and sweet, this was all the things that made Shuhei who he was. She didn't understand why she cheated. This happened every time she came home to Shuhei, she wondered why she cheated. Shuhei was good looking and an amazing lover. Was the sex really that much better with Gin?

Rangiku's thought were interrupted by the beeping of the microwave. She took her food out and made her way to the living room to sit on the couch that was next to the one Shuhei was occupying.

"How was your day" Rangiku asked. Shuhei answered without looking away from his work.

"Stressful as hell, all my interviewees were unfit, and Mashiro kept-" Shuhei stopped himself when he remembered what happened between him and Mashiro. Rangiku who was indulged in the food realized her husband stopped talking.

"What happened with Mashiro?" She asked.

"Nothing, just being annoying, how was your day though?" Shuhei asked.

"Um, it was good, Mr. Hitsugaya came back from his honeymoon, so I actually had to work and NOT slack off" Rangiku answered.

"He made you do all that paper work, didn't he?" Shuhei asked laughing

"YES! You would think he would lighten up since he got married to Ichigo's sister" Rangiku stated.

"Karin is just like Toshiro"

"Well, if they wanna have kids one day they better lighten up and learn how to smile."

Shuhei looked up at Rangiku when she mentioned "kids". About 6 months ago he asked Rangiku when they would start having kids. Rangiku was 30 and she wasn't getting younger. Shuhei so badly wanted kids with Rangiku. He remembered how excited he was when Rukia was pregnant and he thought the baby was his. He wanted to be a father so badly.

Now that he was happily married, he wanted kids. "Rangiku, when are we going to be ready to have kids?"

Rangiku was surprised by this statement. She stopped eating and looked at him unsure of how to answer. Rangiku loved kids and she wouldn't be too opposed to the idea of being a mom but she was having an affair. If she attempted to have a baby, with Shuhei while having an affair with Gin that could cause a huge amount of drama.

"I'm scared and I don't think I'm ready yet Shuhei" Rangiku lied. She looked away from him. She didn't want to see his face filled with disappointment. Shuhei sighed and stood up. He turned his wife's head to him and kissed her forehead. "I'll wait until you're ready" He said smiling at her. Rangiku felt her heart skip beats. Shuhei always made her feel so loved.

"I'm gonna head to bed now," Shuhei said stretching "Wanna join me" He finished as he winked to her.

"I would love to but, I'm gonna take a shower and work do some paperwork" Rangiku said smiling at him. Shuhei felt a tug at his heart. Something was wrong; his wife just denied sex to do paperwork.

"Okay, good night" He said leaning down and capturing her lips for a goodnight kiss. She smiled and said good night.

Rangiku watched as he walked to their bedroom. She just told her husband she didn't want to have sex, because of "paperwork". She sighed as she put her head down and laid out on the couch. How long could she really keep this affair going before everything would blow up in her face? Rangiku stretched out of the couch and let her drowsiness take her and she fell asleep

Rangiku stretched out her body as she yawned early Saturday. She looked around and realized she fell asleep on the couch. She looked to see her favorite blanket. She knew she hadn't covered herself before she fell asleep.

Shuhei must have seen her and covered her. Speaking of Shuhei, Rangiku quickly got up and searched the condo for her husband. She quickly realized he wasn't home, and the note on the counter confirmed it. Shuhei and a few other presidents were doing some recruiting from the college.

Rangiku sighed as her stomach growled. She was lonely, troubled and hungry. She had dreamt about Gin killing her. She had never dreamt anything negative about him. She didn't know what to do and she knew she had to talk to someone. Momo was her best friend but she couldn't tell Momo. She was pretty sure Momo wasn't over the fact that Aizen raped her and it was partly Rangiku's fault. If she told Momo that she continued to sleep around with Gin, Momo may never understand. Rangiku then thought of someone she was sure that would understand. She decided she would pay Rukia Kurosaki at visit.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Ichigo who was sitting in the living room, watching the news sighed when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" he yelled.

Ichigo got up to go answer the door, he was surprised to see his friend Rangiku Hisagi smiling happily in front of him.

"Rangiku?" He said wondering why she was here early. Did Rukia invite her?

"Good Morning Ichigo" Rangiku said smiling happily.

"Uh Hi, what's going on" He asked still confused.

"Ichigo, aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Oh yeah" He said giving her room to walk in. Rangiku could smell breakfast being made.

"Is Rukia in the kitchen?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah, she is making breakfast, you can go in there." Ichigo said. Rangiku nodded and walked to the kitchen. Rangiku smiled as she saw her small friend, making breakfast. Her two daughters where sitting by the counter watching their mom happily. She loved Rukia's family. She could see how happy they were.

"Rukia," Ichigo called to his wife, "Rangiku is here".

Rukia turned to see her busty friend in the doorway. "Rangiku? This is a surprise" She said smiling.

"So you didn't invite her either?" Ichigo accidently said out loud.

"So I need an invitation to see my friends now?" Rangiku said fake hurt.

"Well a heads up would be nice, me and Rukia are planning baby # 3 and -" Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence as Rukia punched him in the stomach. "Enough talking, call your dad, the food is ready."

"Do you mind if I join you guys for breakfast?" Rangiku asked smiling.

"Of course, I always make too much anyway."

"Hi Ms. Rangiku" a small voice said to Rangiku. She looked down to see Masaki and Hisana Kurosaki looking at her.

"Hey girls, you guys are getting so big now" Rangiku said hugging and giving each girl two kisses. Rukia smiled at how affectionate Rangiku was to her daughters. She always wondered why she didn't have kids of her own.

#############################

Ichigo collected the dishes once everyone finished eating breakfast. "Ichigo, do you need any help" Rangiku asked.

"Nah I got it, thanks" He said bringing all the dishes to the sink.

"DADDY WILL HELP YOU SON" Isshin Kurosaki said as he chased Ichigo to the sink. "Get away old man!"

Rangiku laughed as Ichigo and Isshin argued. "Hey Rangiku, can you help me bathe and dress Masaki and Hisana." Rukia asked as she picked up Hisana out of her high chair.

"Yeah I would love to." Rangiku said as she took Masaki by the hand and followed Rukia upstairs.

Bathing the girls was fun for Rangiku, she loved Masaki and Hisana. They never cried when they showered, they loved to play in the water and with the bubbles. Just for a moment those two little girls made her forget about her drama and infidelity.

Once it was time to dry and dress them, Rukia brought Rangiku into the girl's room. Rukia began to dry the girls off but she noticed Rangiku seemed a bit distant.

"Okay, Ran, I know you came to talk, so talk" Rukia said bluntly. Rangiku never woke up early on Saturday, let alone leave the comfort of her bed. Rangiku was surprised by Rukia's bluntness, but she was glad Rukia knew her well.

"It's a lot Rukia, and I didn't know who else to turn to." Rangiku admitted.

"Well you're here, so what's going on?"

"Well, you remember the time I told you that me and Momo went to hang out with Aizen and Gin?" Rangiku started

"How could I forget, you slept with Gin and Aizen may have rapped Momo." Rukia said with disgust.

"Yeah, well, Gin called me a few days later and I saw him again" Rangiku said nervously. Rukia looked at her friend wide eyed.

"You slept with him again?" Rukia asked in disbelief.

"Rukia, its worse than that" Rangiku said on the verge of tears. She had never told anyone about her affair but there was no turning back. "We have been sleeping around for the past year"

Rukia's mouth dropped at the news. "You've been having an affair?"

"Mommy what's an affair?" Masaki asked, obviously intrigued by her mother's conversation. Rukia realized the conversation she was about to have in front her kids.

"It's nothing Masaki." Rukia said as she quickly tried to get her girls dressed.

"Rukia, I know this is bad" Rangiku said.

"Bad?" Rukia said raising her voice surprising Rangiku. "You are sleeping around with another man and you're married!"

Rangiku couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought out of all people Rukia would understand.

"Um, I seem to remember you cheating on someone with Ichigo, Come to think of it, It was Shuhei you cheated on" She retorted.

"So that makes it okay? Yes I cheated on him when we were together, but our situations are totally different."

"How so Rukia? The only difference is that me and Shuhei are married."

"Yes, you guys are legally married, and you love Shuhei more than you love Gin, so why would you risk your marriage for him?"

"How would know who I love more?" She asked defensively

"I'm not stupid Rangiku, you would have never married Shuhei if you didn't love him more"

"Rukia, that makes no sense. Gin left me, I never really got over him. So yes fell in love with Shuhei but Gin was my first love. We were together for five years."

"Rangiku I know you, You wouldn't have even dated Shuhei if you didn't have strong feelings for him. You were scared to even date him because of my past with him. I remember when you told me how in love with him you were and to please forgive you for seeing him. Rangiku the only reason you are sleeping with Gin is because how he left things." Rukia's words were cutting Rangiku deep. She started to look away from Rukia, Why was Rukia so…..right?

"I know you think because I cheated on Shuhei that I would understand but I regret it so much. I wish I never hurt him but I knew I still loved Ichigo and he even knew this. But I know for a fact that you love Shuhei more than Gin. You just needed the closure and Gin has yet to give that you and he knows this."

"Rukia , don't pretend you understand me or my relationship, cause you don't know shit!"

Masaki and Hisana turned their head to Rangiku who was now crying.

"Masaki, take your sister down stairs to your father" Rukia said to her daughter. Masaki nodded, realizing she wasn't supposed to ask questions. She took Hisana's hand and took her out the room.

Rukia turned back to Rangiku who was now looking out the window.

"Rangiku, don't ever curse in front of my kids" Rukia demanded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to curse in front of the girls but Rukia how could you not understand?"

"Me and Shuhei had lunch on Monday. He told me how happy you guys have been for the past month, that you had showed him so much love and he didn't know where it came from but he was glad. He admitted that although I hurt him it was a blessing in disguise. We both found our one true love. Shuhei loves you more than anything, Please stop hurting him. Especially over a man who doesn't even love you anymore" Rukia begged. Rangiku couldn't hear anymore. She stormed out the room, Rukia didn't even bother to call her back. She knew Rangiku wasn't ready to hear the truth.

Rangiku flew down the stairs. Ichigo, Masaki and Hisana looked up to see Rangiku rushing to get her stuff with tears in her eyes.

"Rangiku? Are you okay"

"Yeah, I'm fine Ichigo" She said putting on her shoes. Hisana walked up to Rangiku and tugged on her dress. "My mommy loves you" Hisana said with a smile. Rangiku let her tears flow freely. She bent down and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye everyone". Rangiku left the house slamming the door behind her.

Ichigo who was shocked by what he saw turned to see his wife slowly descending the stairs.

"Rukia? Is everything okay" He asked as he approached his wife. Rukia smiled and nodded. He knew she was lying but he decided to let it go. He bent down to kiss his wife lightly.

"I love you Ichigo" She said suddenly. He smiled and kissed her again. Rukia knew she was lick to have a loving husband and two beautiful girls. She just hoped Rangiku would realize how louck she wa to have Shuhei. "Tell your dad to watch the girls, we need to start working on giving him a grandson" Rukia whispered. Ichigo smirked at his wife, "Gotcha"

Rangiku finally arrived at her destination. She need to clear her head and she need to talk to Gin. She texted him and asked him to meet her. She was at Karakura Beach. She began to remember the days where she came to the beach with her friends throughout high school and college. Gin and her were happy and in love.

She texted him to meet her and she sat on the beach and admired the waves. She tried to remember the good times. When all her friends would come to the beach during the summers in college and Gin would take the day off of work to spend time with her. He was in his early thirties but he never felt like the old man when he hung out with them. It amazes her that she is now thirty and he is almost forty.

She looked at her phone and realized 20 minutes had gone by and he hadn't answered. She knew it was asking for much to have him meet her on a weekend, but she needed to know how he felt about her. She decided she would get in touch with him no matter what. She decided to call his house phone. She remembered finding it in the phone book. She was surprised he would have his number listed. She dialed the number and waited as it rang. On the 4th ring and voice finally answered.

"Ichimaru Residence, Harribel speaking" a female voice said. Rangiku blood ran cold when she heard the voice. It was Gin's wife Harribel. She sounded so proper and elegant. Rangiku didn't know how she would respond.

"Is anyone there?" Harribel asked again.

"Um, yes" Rangiku suddenly answered. "Is it possible for me to speak to Gin Ichimaru?"

"May I ask who is speaking?"

"Rangiku Hisagi" she replied without thinking. There was a silence and then Harribel began to laugh. Rangiku was confused by this.

"I'm sorry; Gin isn't home at the moment"

"Ok, thank you" Rangkiu said, just as she was about to hang up, the voice asked her not to.

"You women are so funny" Harribel said chuckling. "I'm pretty sure my husband asked you to not call the house or call him at all during the weekend."

Rangiku's mouth dropped at that statement. She knew Gin was having an affair with her. How did she know about the rule and what did she mean by "women"

"Actually you are the first one of his whores to have the balls to call the house, especially on the weekend, since He should have warned you I would be home"

"I have no idea what you are talking-"

"Cut the crap lady" Harribel's voice now sounding more harsh. "I'm not stupid, I know my husband sleeps around with different women, it is bound to happen in a marriage based on a business decision. I mean I have a man in Tokyo that I sleep with whenever I am in town. So one thing we agreed on is that our lovers never cut into our time at home. That is why skanks like you are not supposed to call here."

Rangiku who was still quiet couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You must have thought you were special. And you may be. He probably sees you once a week and the others once a month. Let me make this clear, don't you ever call my house again. Is that clear Miss Hisagi?"

"Yes" was all Rangiku could say.

"And if you're wondering how I know you are his whore, it's because he keeps a schedule of when he has sex with you and two other women. Your name seems to come up once a week" Harribel said before disconnecting the call.

Rangiku who was in complete shock, dropped the phone and let her new tears begin to fall.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"You wanted to see me sir" Shuhei said as he walked into Yamamoto's office. It was Saturday afternoon; he was done recruiting from the college. He didn't understand why Yamamoto never took a day off.

"Yes, Shuhei, come and sit" Yamamoto said. Shuhei nodded and sat at the seat across from him.

"Well, Shuhei we have been searching for a Vice President for you for quite a while now and I know it hasn't been easy. But recently someone in your department has come to me requesting and interview for the position."

"Well, I'll be sure to interview the person, who is it?"

"I have already interviewed the person on yesterday afternoon, and I am 100% sure she is up for the job, she has been with your division for years and has great qualifications that I had no idea about."

"Really who?"

"It is Miss Mashiro Kuna"

Shuhei couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Mashiro?"

"Yes, I think she is perfect since she was your secretary, so she knows all the administrative things and works with you closely already."

"How is she qualified? She didn't finished college"

"Apparently, she has, did you not know she had been taking classes to finish getting her degree?" Yamamoto asked.

"No, I did not sir" He said still amazed by this news.

"I just wanted to let you know I appointed her as your vice president, we can afford to keep interview when we have someone perfectly suitable for the job already."

Shuhei wanted to object but he knew if Yamamoto wanted his opinion he would have asked for it.

"That is all Shuhei, you may leave now"

Shuhei nodded and slowly got up. Mashiro had been in school and working and he didn't know. She had the nerve to approach Yamamoto after that argument they had yesterday. Was she doing this to spite him? How was he going to tell Rangiku that the woman trying to ruin his marriage was now his vice president? They would have to make trips out of the country together; Rangiku was not going to like this.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rangiku stared out into the ocean and tried to make sense of everything. Maybe Rukia was right. She was being stupid. She was hurt and embarrassed. She was holding on to Gin for what? He was sleeping around with plenty of other women. He didn't care about her; he was just saying all the pretty words she wanted to hear.

Rangiku thoughts were interrupted when a car screeched behind her. She turned to see Gin getting out of his car and slamming the door. He looked so angry.

"What the fuck were you thinking calling my house?" He said as he approached her.

"How dare you yell at me, you are a lying pig" Rangiku yelled.

"Why would you call my house, when my wife is there, now she is mad at me, I know you are blonde but you can't be that stupid"

"I can't believe you can even say that to me, I really was just a side fuck?

"Yes, Rangiku, I have a wife and I like to have sex with other women, but you knew this"

"NO!, I thought you only had sex with me, because you still loved me, I thought you still cared"

"Grow up Rangiku, this is not high school, I am married to Harribel, I was never leaving her for you, plus you are married too."

"Rukia was so right about you"

"Rukia can say whatever she wants. You knew I had a wife, you knew we only had sex, I don't know why you thought this would be something else"

"I guess I needed to hear this" Rangiku whispered as she tried to hold back tears.

"Goodbye Rangiku, lose my number" He said as he turned his heels and left her. She turned back to the ocean and let her tears fall. She didn't notice Gin look back with a sad face. "You need to be with the man who truly has your heart" He whispered to himself and walked back to the car.

DING DONG

"I got it" Rukia said leaving the curry on the stove. She walked over to the front door and was surprised to see Rangiku when she opened the door.

Rangiku faced Rukia with a tear stained face. "Rukia, I'm an idiot" Rukia quickly pulled her friend into a hug.

"No you're not"

"Yes I am, why didn't I see this coming?" She cried. Rukia pulled her friend in and guided her into the kitchen.

Rangiku sat at the kitchen table and Rukia turned off her curry.

"I was just one of his whores; He doesn't even love me anymore"

"Rangiku, don't beat yourself up, he knew your weakness and played with it."

"How could I have been so blind, and Shuhei" She said burying her face in her hands.

"You know you have to tell him right?" Rukia said

"I know"

**OMG FINALLY I'm done! I haven't updated in months! I don't even have time to but I'm happy I finished this chapter. Thank you to all who still read my stories.**

**I got one more chapter for this series, then I'm doing one for Kaien and Miyako **

**Remember to Review,**


	3. Chapter 3

Rangiku slowly made her way to her apartment. She stood in front of the door and stared. She was going to tell Shuhei everything. She was going to tell her husband about her affair with Gin and she was terrified. She finally understood what Shuhei meant to her. She loved him more than she loved herself and she was too blinded by the lust for Gin to see that.

Rangiku took a deep breath and unlocked the door while pushing it open.

"Rangiku, is that you" Shuhei called out from the kitchen. Rangiku could feel her heart sinking. She took another breath and replied "Yeah it's me" trying to sound happy.

He walked in to see him looking through the fridge. "What are you doing?" Rangiku asked.

"Looking for the carrots, I think I'll cook curry" Shuhei said, he turned to look at his wife and Rangiku could feel her heart beating faster. This man was beautiful inside and out. Why did she never see this before and why did she cheat on him. He didn't and never deserved it.

Shuhei realized Rangiku had been crying, but he also knew she was being distant so he asked a safe question. "Are you okay babe? Do you want curry or should we order out again" He asked softly walking closer to her.

She could feel her tears coming back. _Be strong Rangiku, do what Rukia said to do. _Before leaving the Kurosaki household, Rukia had comforting Rangiku and telling her that it would be best to tell Shuhei the truth. Rukia was right; she couldn't keep lying to him. If there love is strong enough, they would get through this.

"I have something to tell you" She said as her voice broke. Shuhei seeing that his wife was about to cry immediately rushed to her side.

"Babe, what's wrong" He said looking lovingly in to her eyes and she began to tear. He stepped away, knowing he was going to receive bad news.

"Please listen to what I have to say" Rangiku asked him. "Just hear me out and let me explain"

Shuhei felt his heart drop. He knew it. He had a feeling this was going to happen but he chose to ignore it, he had to if he wanted to keep a happy home. But a man knows his wife, he should know when things are off, and he has felt like things were off for the last year.

"For the past year, I have been seeing Gin Ichimaru" She confessed. She paused to look at Shuhei and she was surprised to see he had no emotion in his face, not even a look of shock or anger. He just looked at her as if she didn't say anything, so she continued. "I have been having an affair with him, and I know you probably think the worst of me, but I want you to know that it's over between me and him. I love you and-"

"Stop" he said calmly. Rangiku was shocked when he stopped her, his face was still blank, and she couldn't read his emotions.

"But I need to finish, I love-"

"DON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME!" Shuhei yelled. Finally you could see all the emotions on his face and hear it in his voice. He was upset, hurt, confused and feeling betrayed. "How can you sit there and say you love me, when you have been fucking Gin for a whole year, do I looking fucking stupid to you!"

Rangiku was scared, never had he ever been so upset, not since Rukia did the same thing to him.

"I'm sorry, I truly am"

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have been fucking him for a year. How could you even do that to me? After everything I have done for you, after he left you all those years ago?"

"I know, I was stupid, but its over now, and I just had to tell you"

"I don't care if its over! You still acted like a whore and cheated and I'm not dumb you probably didn't end it. He probably got bored of you and ended it. I'm so disgusted with you"

Rangiku tried to reach out to him "Baby, please", he moved away from her. "Don't fucking touch me"

"Can we please talk about this; I really want us to talk."Rangiku pleaded.

"Fine, you wanna talk, let's talk. When did this start?" He asked. Rangiku was surprised by the question, and she didn't want to answer.

"I don't want to talk about that…"

"I don't care what you want and don't want to talk about! Answer my questions!" Rangiku was so nervous. She knew he was upset but she didn't think he would become so angry. But she knew he had every reason to. She betrayed his trust and slept with another man.

"About ten months ago, me and Momo went out for drinks and we saw Aizen and Gin. We all got drunk and went back to their place and I had sex with Gin, I didn't realize how much I still cared for him until that night and that's when it all started"

"When and how did you guys meet?" Shuhei asked

Rangiku sighed and answered" Once a week at the Marriot downtown"

"Did you talk about me?" Shuhei asked as his voice became weak, he tried not to let his hurt control his voice but that was the most dominating feeling. He was hurt. When Rukia did this to him five years ago, he felt betrayed but he saw it coming, he was planning to break up with her if it wasn't for her getting pregnant.

"Never, he asked…but I didn't out of respect-"

"How dare you talk about respect Rangiku? Respect would have been to keep your fucking legs closed and stay faithful to your husband!"

Rangiku stood there quiet, she deserved all of this and she was going to take it.

"So now, that Gin doesn't want you, you want to try and be happy with me?" Shuhei said approaching her.

"No, I realized that I do love you more than I will ever love him. Shuhei, I can't live without you and I know that what I'm saying might not mean much, but I want this to work, I need this to work because I have been dying inside for the last ten months and I didn't realize I was able to be without Gin for those 5 years because you were all I needed."

Shuhei couldn't help but let a tear fall because he knew Rangiku, he could see she truly loved him. That she was truly sorry and that Gin would probably never be a problem, but why didn't he see this affair for ten months, he noticed changes but he didn't think his wife would hurt him, not like this.

"I need to go" He said. As he tried to walk away, Rangiku stepped in front of him. "No please, can we talk more, please Shuhei, I'm begging you don't leave me"

Rangiku was now crying on her knees and all Shuhei wanted to do was hug her and tell her, he still loved her more than anything in the world, but he couldn't. He slowly pulled her off and walked to the door.

Rangiku who was still on her knees cried as her husband walked out the door.

**Three Months Later**

"I need the reports from the third, six, eightt and tenth division by 5pm today" Shuhei yelled to his vice president, Mashiro as she sat in his office.

"I heard you, Mr. Hisagi, I was just emailed by Mr. Kira, Ms. Ise and Mr. Abarai"

"So what is going on with the tenth division?" Shuhei asked. He knew, he could have just said, What about Rangiku or what about my wife, but it still hurt and what was worse everyone knew.

"_Miss Matsumoto_ hasn't emailed me yet" Mashiro said. Shuhei glared at Mashiro as she said Rangiku's maiden name.

"What did you call her?"

"Matsumoto" Mashiro said to him with no fear. For the past three months, she had been wanting to say "I told you so" but she refrained.

"Me and Rangiku are still legally married, her name is Mrs. Hisagi, please refer to her as that" Shuhei demanded.

Mashiro stood up and headed to the door. Before she opened it she turned to Shuhei and said it "I told you so" then she walked out and slammed the door.

Shuhei clenched his fists and sat down in his chair. He knew Mashiro had been thinking it all along. She suspected when Rukia cheated and she suspected Rangiku too.

Mashiro still had feelings for him and working as his vice president was not helping. He however, could bring himself to feel that way about her because he still loved Rangiku.

"Mr. Hisagi, you have a visitor" his assistant said through the intercom.

"Send the person in" He said as he rubbed his temples. As the door opened Shuhei didn't look up until he heard his voice.

"Long time no see, Shuhei Hisagi"

Shuhei looked up to see the man he hated, the man who betrayed his division and his friend, the man who slept with his wife.

"Gin Ichimaru, what the hell are you doing here?" Shuhei said with pure venom in his voice.

"Is that any way to speak to someone who came to visit you?"

"I am about 3 seconds away from killing you"

"I'm guessing you know about me and Rangiku"

"DON'T FUCKING SAY HER NAME!"

"Calm down Mr. Hisagi"

"I will not fucking calm down, you had an affair with my wife for a year and now you come in my office after you betrayed the company and you want me to calm down. I should rip your fucking throat out."

"That is all fine and dandy but first I thought I would give you this letter from Kaname"

"Kaname Tousen?"

"Yes your former president" Gin set the letter on the desk. "I'll give you time alone to read that but you should know, Kaname regretted having to deceive you. I think he genuinely saw you like a son"

"Why couldn't you have mailed this to me?"

"Because I am also hear to tell you that you won"

"Won what"

"Rangiku, she loves you….way more than she loved me" Gin confessed

"Yeah, that's why she was fucking you for ten months"

"You know the first time we had sex, she-"

"I don't want to hear this"

"You need to" Gin demanded "While we were having sex she said your name a few times, don't think she realized it though"

"So you mean to tell me, she was thinking of me while fucking you, I doubt it."

"I know Rangiku, I know her too well, I know when she is upset, sad and I can read her emotions clearly. When she was asleep, she dreamt about you. She smiles when you text her, even when we were together. I never gave Rangiku the closure I needed to when I left the Gotei 13. I did love her and to be honest I still do. I kept stringing her along; tell her things she missed hearing from me to keep her coming back. I wasn't ready to let Rangiku go. But Rangiku already fell in love with you. I'm giving up; I was trying so hard to keep her to myself that I realized I was jeopardizing her happiness."

Shuhei couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gin was giving up on Rangiku and telling him that he won?

"Why are you doing this?"

"To remind you that you won, Rangiku will never love me like she loves, before you think about leaving her for good, think about how much you love her too." Gin said as he got up.

"I think you should leave' Shuhei said still very confused.

"Yeah I know" Gin said as he made his way towards the office door. "Have a good life" he said as he shut the door.

Did that really just happen. Did Gin Ichimaru just admit that he was at fault for that affair and that he was wrong?

Shuhei sat back in his car and began and began to read the letter Kaname left to him.

"Get in the car, Ran!" Rukia yelled at her friend who was fixing her make-up. Rukia and Rangiku just finished having lunch at a near-by café.

"Alright woman, we still have twenty minutes til we have to be back at work, why are we rushing?" Rangiku asked as she stepped into Rukia's car.

"I need to make a quick stop; do you have your month report on you?" Rukia asked, smirking to herself.

"Yeah, I was going to fax it to the bitch later today"

"Why must you refer to Mashiro as a bitch?" Rukia asked laughing to herself.

"Cause she is" Rangiku replied. "But why do you ask?"

"Just wondering…"

…..

Rangiku was shocked when Rukia pulled up in front of the Ninth Division Headquarters. "Rukia Kurosaki, why are we HERE?"

"I need to meet with the bitch or the vice president, Mashiro and you need to hand in the monthly report, it just makes sense" Rukia explained in a fake innocent tone.

"I hate you" Rangiku said

"Yeah, whatever, let's go" Rukia said getting out the car. Rangiku took a deep breath and felt sadness wash over her. She hadn't seen Shuhei in three months. She missed him terribly but decided to focus on work while he was gone. She knew it would take him a while to forgive her so she gave him time. She cried herself to sleep every night, thinking about the chance of divorce.

Rangiku stepped out the car and slowly followed her petite friend into the building.

"Hello, I am Rukia Kurosaki, I am here to meet with Mashiro Kuna" Rukia said to the receptionist "and Mr. Hisagi's wife is here to see him also". The receptionist looked at Rangiku and gave her a cold glare.

_I guess everyone knows our marital problems_

"Right away, Mrs. Kurosaki" the receptionist said. "You can go to the top or 13th floor and see the assistant."

Once Rukia and Rangiku reached the top floor, Mashiro was the first woman they saw.

"Mashiro, hello how are you" Rukia said catching the woman's attention,

"Rukia Kurosaki?" She said surprised to see her and then Mashiro's glare turned deadly seeing Rangiku. "and Rangiku"

Rangiku and Rukia didn't fail to notice the disgust in Mashiro's voice.

"It is still Rangiku Hisagi" Rangiku corrected her.

"Don't give me that bulshit, Rangiku!" Mashiro said. Mashiro had been wanting to confront Rangiku for a long time. But Rangiku had never shown her face.

"Watch your language in the workplace" Rukia said trying to avoid a catfight at a work.

"Excuse me, _Mrs. Kurosaki_, you aren't better than Rangiku, you both cheated on Shuhei, you both acted like whores, so don't lecture me about shit!"

"You better not put her nose in things you know nothing about. You have no idea what me and Shuhei's relationship was. Why even bring it up? We broke up over five years ago and we are still good friends now" Rukia said trying to defend herself.

"Oh yeah, You got knocked up by your high school boyfriend and you and Shuhei broke up, what is so hard to understand" Mashiro said.

Rukia was ready to rip that girl's eyes out when Rangiku stood in front of her.

"Mashiro, you truly are pathetic." Rangiku spat. Mashiro was about to retort when Rangiku continued. "I'm guessing Shuhei still hasn't returned your feelings." Mashiro's face turned red.

"He will never love you like he loves or loved me. You won't even reach the place Rukia had in his heart. That is why you hate us, because we mean more to Shuhei than you ever will"

"Shut up!" She yelled. " I have loved him for years, I would never betray him like you did. I have been there for him thru his breakup with Rukia, so why did he choose you!

"I don't know why either." Rangiku said surprising Mashiro. "He is the sweetest and most caring man I have ever met. He loved me more than anything in this world and I took him for granted. I let my past blind me and allow me to hurt the only man I have ever truly loved. Actually I still do. I love Shuhei Hisagi more than life itself. " Rangiku stated as tears began to fall. "I have cried every single night since he left the condo. You may love him but I can't live without him."

Mashiro was about to scream at Rangiku when a voice stopped her.

"Mashiro" Everyone turned to see Shuhei watching the scene. "Go on your lunch break"

"But-"

"Now" Shuhei said seriously. Mashiro nodded and walked away. Rangiku stood there looking at her husband. He looked calm, handsome and collected. She loved that most about him.

"I'll be waiting downstairs, " Rukia said out loud as she left them alone.

"Come to my office" Shuhei said simply before he started to walk away. Rangiku quietly followed

########################################

"Why are you here?"

"I came to drop the monthly report"

"Thanks"

There was a long silence between them until Rangiku broke it.

"How are you?"

"Better, you?"

"Worse"

There was another pause then Shuhei broke it.

"I want to hate you Rangiku, I really do" He started. "But I can't, I love you so much it hurts when I think of you. I cry every night just like you"

Rangiku could feel herself crying again.

"It's going to take me a long time to be able to forgive you but I want to try because I cant live without you either"

Rangiku smiled slightly as her tears fell. "I am so sorry" was all she could say. He stood up and went to his wife and hugged her.

"I know you are" He said holding her tighter.

"We can get through this," He said before claiming her lips in a sweet kiss.

**END OF STORY!**

**I know, the ending is terrible but I was so tired of this story, I have been putting off writing the chapter.**

**Next story is a one chapter mini-series for Kaien and Miyako.**


End file.
